Fiddler
Fiddler, a character in the Endless Summer series, is a member of a group of soldiers called the Arachnids. She is first seen in Book 2, Chapter 9. Appearance Fiddler has tan skin and long black hair tied in two long braids that get whiter the further they move away from her head. She wears sunglasses and a blue high tech suit that allows her to become invisible. She wields two katana swords. History In the bonus scene of Book 2, Chapter 15, she is seen playing cards with Lundgren in a basement. She survived the attack on MASADA along with the people kept in MASADA pods. Personality She takes extreme delight in tormenting her targets, preferring to play mind games with them in order to instill fear. Chapters Endless Summer Book 2 * Chapter 9: Toward a New Horizon * Chapter 12: Last Chance to Turn Back * Chapter 13: All We Have is Now Book 3 * Chapter 6: The Ties That Break * Chapter 9: All Our Yesterdays * Chapter 12: You Mean The World to Me (Determinant) Relationships Jake It is implied that she has had a past relationship with Jake. They are hostile to each other. Jake implies that she betrayed him, he expresses regret for trusting her. She takes extreme delight in tormenting him. Her betrayal is mentioned In Book 3, Chapter 6, when Jake mentions that he had trusted her enough to tell her that he wanted to expose Lundgren for weapons dealing. He also calls her by her real name, Jeanine. He was shown to be genuinely disturbed by her suicide attempt. Rex Lundgren She is loyal to Lundgren. Everett Rourke Although not much is known about their relationship, it is shown that Fiddler is terrified of Rourke, going as far as telling Jake that he will make the Catalysts suffer to the point they wish they had nothing left. She even attempts suicide to get away from him. Other Looks Fiddler Invisible.jpg|Invisible Trivia * Like other high-ranking Arachnids, her codename is based on a type of spider. In her case, the fiddler spider is more commonly known as a brown recluse. * Craig's catalyst idol vision shows Fiddler strangling Craig to death after he taunted Tetra. * Due to her appearance and personality, she could be considered an evil counterpart of Zahra or Estela. * In Book 3, it is shown that her super-heated katanas were replaced by regular ones, either due to Craig destroying them with the laser cannon, or they were likely taken from her as punishment for failing to stop you earlier. * Her current fate is unknown given that she attempted suicide in Book 3, Chapter 9, and a trail of blood was found next to her suit. However, it is suggested that someone, an example would be the Deep Guardian, managed to take her body. * In another timeline, Fiddler is a good person. She saved Michelle when Michelle almost didn't make it across the catwalk. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Endless Summer' Characters Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Soldiers Category:Psychopaths Category:Rourke International